My Jolly Sailor Bold
by PleaseDontFindMe
Summary: Jim is living out his life as a military cadet but things don't go as he originally planed when he meets a foreign sailor at the Spaceport and leaves everything he knows behind to join the mans rag tag crew to sail off looking for adventure. Jim/Dimitri
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Was suddenly turned to this amazing pairing by TheLuth31's wonderful AMVs .com/watch?v=asMheomRxrY and couldn't help but write my own fic! _^_^ _Main pairing is Jim/Dimitri with more that are sure to come along with other characters. R&R telling me what you think!_

Jim made his way through the docks dressed in his engineering cadet uniform. He quickly followed behind his superior officers as the made their way to the enormous and old looking ship that had just recently docked. His lieutenant continuing up the docking plank held up his hand stopping Jim in his tracks.

"Wait here cadet. _We'll_ go up and have a talk with the captain."

Jim rolled his eyes and scoffed "Of course"

"What was that?" The older man said turning back.

"I said yes of course lieutenant" Jim replied quickly changing his tone.

The lieutenant nodded and made up the plank with the other officers trailing behind.

Jim huffed and leaned back against the deck railing looking up at the ships sailing across the Spaceport. You'd think that after everything he's been through he'd be on one of them by now, a full fledged spacer, zooming around the galaxy searching for adventure. Instead he was here escorting weary travelers and tourist, as a military punk kissing up to his superiors in hopes for them to see his potential. Hell he discovered Treasure Planet and defeated pirates what the hell was he doing here! Ensuring himself a promising future he reminded himself in his mothers voice. No need to rush into things, good things always come to those who wait, as she so often tells him.

He sighed and watched a ship take off from the other side of the Spaceport. His eyes rolled up following it across the sky until it escaped his vision. He tilted his head back catching the edge of the ship he noticed a young man leaning over the side, drink in hand, half listening to the dark skinned woman next to him, mostly gazing out to the sky. He took a sip of his drink and nodded at whatever she was saying. He glanced over the side catching Jim's eyes and continued with his conversation before quickly doing a double take. He stared down at Jim completely ignoring the woman now. Jim turned around so he could see the man properly. His brown hair shone in the morning sun while his dark green eyes flashed with amusement. He smirked and waved down at him, opening his mouth he was cut off by a tambourine striking the back of his head, courtesy of the dark skinned woman.

"Hey Hawkins what are you gawking at?" Jim felt his heart sink at the voices behind him.

He turned to see the least two people in the galaxy he wanted to see. Officers Pierce and Zeed. They were only a few ranks ahead of him but still felt it was their job to make his military life a living hell. Jim was in no mood for their games this morning.

"Not your ugly mug if that's what you're wondering Pierce." He glared up at the approaching officers." Aren't you two supposed to be guarding the Soaring Phoenix?"

Yeah we were, she just took off so we're here to report to the lieutenant. You got a problem with that Jimmy?"

Jim looked back up to find that the man and woman had disappeared.

" Hey look at me when I'm talking to you Hawkins!" Jim felt the officer pull him by the collar, bringing his face down to his Pierce's hot breath filled his nose. Jim did his best to coke back a gag and wrench himself from the mans grip.

"I don't care do whatever the fuck you want now get out of my face!" Jim said struggling.

The octopus officer next to his partner sneered down at him. "We don't like your attitude Hawkins"

Jim continued to claw at the man's hand holding him up off the ground. "Yeah I can see that. Too bad your mother likes it just fine." His mouth truly was his own worst enemy getting him into more trouble then any space pirate in the galaxy could offer.

Zeed blinked at the insult. "Wha- what did you say! Hold him still for me!" he said turning to his partner.

Jim felt the man grab a fist full of his hair yanking his head back and bit down hard anticipating the incoming punch to his gut. It hurt a lot more than he expected, the blow bringing him to his knees knocking the wind out of him. Unprepared for the steel-toed boot kick to the side of his head he recoiled in pain biting back a yell feeling blood pour down from his temple. Recovering from the blow he rose to his feet swinging at the human officer catching his jaw. His small victory was short lived when Zeed pulled him by the back of the uniform sending a tentacled knee into his ribs. He coughed hoarsely and prepared for barrage of blows that were sure to come. The pummeling felt like it would go on forever when he heard a voice yell from above.

"Hey stop it!" Jim couldn't see who was yelling, bent over from the searing pain in his chest, he heard boots land next to him. A hard thud and the alien holding him fell to the dock in a heap. The unsheathing of a sword filled his ears only to be met with the cocking of what was most notably a laser pistol. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jim looked up out of his one good eye to see the same man from the ship holding Pierce at gunpoint. The man glanced back at winking at him. Jim would have smiled if not for the heavy boot steps quickly approaching.

"What the hell is going on here! Put down your weapon sir immediately!" the sailor ignored the man keeping his gun raised. Pierce quickly turned to his commanding officer.

"Thank the stars you got here when you did lieutenant. Hawkins has got a real mouth on him taking about Zeed's mother over here, wasn't expecting me to say anything back when he all of a sudden started swinging at me. Caught me in the jaw he did, that's when Zeed jumped in to defend me attempting to subdue Hawkins. Then out of nowhere this sailor jumps down cracking Zeed over the head and pulls a blaster out on me!"

"What! Are you fucking kidding me!" Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The lieutenant looked at Jim, his burly face turning bright red. "That's enough out of you Hawkins! I've had it with your insubordination! You are permanently discharged indefinitely!"

"Discharged! They-" Jim coughed from the pain in his chest. "They beat me!"

The lieutenant dismissed his injuries nodding approvingly. "A suitable punishment for your violent and reckless behavior."

The sailor decided it was his turn to speak up. "Sir this man and his partner attacked this boy first, not the other way around, if I had not shown up they would have-"

"Shut it sailor you have no say in this matter! Least I remind you that you do not yet have a permit for that firearm that you have so nicely pointed at one of my finest officers."

"Are you people out of your minds!" the sailor said in disbelief.

"Stay out of it sir and return to your ship before I detain you for disturbing the peace!"

One of the robotic officers stepped up next to him grabbing his arm. "You cant do that! Take your hands off me!"

"Dimitri! Where the hell are you?" A voice called from above on the ship.

"The lieutenant leaned down putting his face in his. "I suggest you get on back to your captain sailor."

"Dimitri get up here now!"

Dimitri stared down the older man one last time before shaking his arm free of the robot. "Fine, fine I'm leaving. Now let go of me." He walked past the aged lieutenant and his men, walking up the plank he glanced back sending Jim a sympathetic look. Jim caught his eyes for a moment before hanging his head in defeat. Dimitri sighed and continued up to the ship before his captain called again.

Watching the man disappear aboard the ship Jim gathered himself as best he could. Jim pushed past his lieutenant not wanting to look the man in the eye. He round the corner heading for the next ship to Montressor followed by two police bots he knew would be escorting him back home.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the Benbow Inn Jim halted outside the door preparing for the reaction he knew his mother was going to have. He could handle the yelling and the screaming, Stars he wish that was all he had to worry about. It was the thought of disappointing her once again, the fact that after everything that happened he still let her down, that's what he wasn't prepared to come to terms with.<p>

The robot officer nudged him along noticing his hesitation. Jim sighed finally opening the door. The inn wasn't as busy as it usually was. Breakfast rush had finished a half hour ago and lunch wouldn't start for another two.

"One moment I'll be right with you" he heard his mother call from the kitchen. She exited the kitchen quickly still wearing her rubber gloves and began cleaning of one of the tables. "Welcome to the Benbow Inn where our services go unrivaled on all of Montressor." She turned to greet the awaiting customers dishes in hand , eventually meeting eyes with her son. "Oh Jim its you. I wasn't expecting you home so early'-" She paused noticing the officers. "What happened?"

Jim opened his mouth to explain only to be interrupted by one of the officers.

"Your son has been permanently discharged Mrs. Hawkins."

"Discharged?" she yelled nearly dropping the dishes.

"Mom it wasn't my fault the-"

"Your son started a fight at the Spaceport ma'am, Lieutenant Thornheart was forced to take action."

"You started a fight! Jim what on Earth were you thinking!"

"Ma I didn't start that fight! Those guys attacked me on the dock!"

"Oh yeah like when you didn't start those fights in high school, or when you didnt break into that warehouse when you were fifteen or when you didn't punch that cop after he caught you stealing parts for your solar board." She slammed the tray of dishes back on the table. "Damnit Jim every time you star to go somewhere in life you find some way to screw it up!"

Jim felt his heart break at his mother's words. The robotic guards had stepped away and bid his mother goodbye and continued out the door. Jim looked at his mother unsure how to convince her that he wasn't lying. "Mom...mom I tried. No matter what I do I cant change the lieutenant's mind he just doesn't want me there."

His mother sighed. "I know you tried Jim, you always try but sweetheart sometimes trying just isnt enough. You can't go your whole life ruining every good opportunity that comes your way, cause one day Jim there won't be anymore." His mother packed up the remaining dishes. "When Amelia gets back from her voyage we'll see if she can pull some strings with the admiral to get you reinstated."

Jim looked down at his cadet uniform remembering the first day he got it after he graduated from the academy. He had never been so happy in his life, well except when he left to go find Treasure Planet. His mother was so proud of him, the whole in had celebrated for days. He thought his life couldn't go anywhere from there but up. He knew the beginning wouldn't be easy but he quickly learned that that his superior officers had already had their minds made up about him based on his record. From that moment on his entire military career met nothing but hardship and unfair treatment. Jim knew he would not get anywhere with that life.

"Mom I'm not going back."

His mother looked back at him unsure of what she just heard. "Excuse me? Jim of course your going back. I cant believe you would say something like that. I mean what are you gonna do work here for the rest of your life?"

Jim knew this is how his mother would react but she had to see that this place just wasn't for him. "Mom I'm not going back there. I have no place there, they don't care about me and they don't want me there! I won't be going anywhere if I stay in the military mom."

Sarah refused to believe what her son was saying. "Absolutely not! Jim what on earth are you going to do with your life if you stay kicked out of the military?"

Jim sighed. "I don't know mom. I just know I belong out there in the stars traveling the galaxy. Not here on this rock or at the Spaceport watching my dreams takeoff in front of me."

"Oh no Jim I let you do your little Treasure planet Flint's Trove thing and it nearly got you killed! Now its time for something stable."

"Yeah but mom the very little bit we got from Treasure Planet helped build the inn better than the military, dad or anything stable ever had in all these years. Mom I don't belong here, I belong out there traveling the galaxy."

"Oh you want to travel the galaxy now, you sound just like your father." she muttered.

Jim's face darkened at his mother's words. "I'm nothing like him! Mom I want to see the galaxy or maybe a different one! See things that no one else has ever seen before. Dad abandoned us, I can bring things back help bring in more money to build up the inn or even start a whole chain of inns! Mom this is my dream."

"Not like you father huh? Well you sure sound an awful lot like him right now! And he damn sure did abandon us and you know why Jim? He abandoned us chasing the stars! Forgetting what he had right here, what really mattered! I've been through this whole spiel before! Sarah this merchant job will help bring in money for the inn, I'm doing this for you and Jimmy. And I let let its slide because I knew how bad he loved the stars and I thought he loved us just as much. And then every time he left his trips would grow longer and longer. Weeks turned into months and months turned in to years! And one day he he left and never came back Jim!" She screamed throwing one of the dishes. She collapsed into one of the chairs and sobbed. "This inn was our dream and the moment things got hard he packed up and left."

"Mom please." Jim tried desperately trying to plead with her trying to get her to understand. "I'm not like him, I'll come back I promise. But I can't stay here-"

"Enough Jim!" His mother stood up slamming her fist onto the table. "I will hear no more of this! You are not going anywhere! Now I let you go on your little adventure, it is time to get your life together. You are going back to the military and that is final!"

"But mom!"

"Enough! This is not up for discussion!" Jim stared at his mother across from the room they were both in tears now. She turned away from him and walked towards the kitchen. Jim hung his head and went to the stairs.

"You can't keep me here." he muttered just loud enough for her to hear be for running to his room. She stopped short of the kitchen turning to face where her son had just been standing.

"What did you just say?" She ran after him, staying at the bottom of the stairs she watched him round the corner and decided against pursuing him, allowing him and herself time to calm down. Walking back into the kitchen she collapsed at the sink and sobbed at the thought of breaking her son's heart.

Jim ran into his room slamming the door and locking it behind him, tears running down his face. He opened his window and climbed onto the roof. He wiped the tears from his face and leaned against the chimney gazing up at the twilight sky.

The setting sun set the horizon ablaze, flames of orange licked at stars blinking from the darkness. Jim tipped his head back closing his eyes feeling the night breeze brush his skin, imagining soaring across the galaxy. Standing at the top of the mast watching solar systems and dust nebulas zoom past. His thoughts quickly shifted back to the sailor from the spaceport, dark green eyes staring down at him amusingly, his tall frame standing in front of him, gun raised protectively. He huffed knowing he would probably never see the the man again. Thinking of his sailor Jim began to sing the song he had memorized as a young child.


	2. Chapter 2

__A/N: Woah sorry guys meant to have this way sooner but it turned out to be a lot longer than i expected and my animation midterms have been kicking my ass hardcore. Really wanted to keep writing more but I figured that this chapter was long enough. Also if anyone thinks the lyrics to Jim's song are a bit of its because i based them off a cover that a girl did of the original song in this vid .com/watch?v=wgf3uv7FygQ&list=FLmwmrFqTiqmcjmxkJNMbFeA&index=13&feature=plpp_video I really liked the way her voice sounded for the scene in my head.__

Dimitri made his way down the dirt road that lead to the decently sized inn that lay along gorge. It took what seemed to be an eternity to find out where the young man lived. Asking alien after alien if they knew of a Jim Hawkins, greeted with mostly snarls and grumbles of what he could only make out as trouble maker and menace. Finally finding someone with some sense he was pointed to the small planet of Montressor. He caught the next ship to the dwarf planet happily able to escape the confines of their rinky-dink ship that they had obtained on their last escapade. He was able to carefully slip away from his fuming captain who had continued to chew him out of his actions earlier that morning. Dimitri looked back on the one sided conversation that transpired after he saved the Hawkins boy.

_"Are you fucking kidding me!"_

_ "I apologize captain." Dimitri stood there taking in everything his captain threw at him._

_ "We're home free and you almost screw it up!" His captain spat, pacing back and forth unsure what to do with his impulsive second mate._

_ "My apologies captain but as I said before the boy needed me. Had I not intervened he would have been-"_

_ "Oh don't give me that formal heroic articulation crap! Save it for the authorities and any new recruits we get. I saw how you looked at him and you can forget it! There will be plenty more just like him. Besides we had an agreement,no distractions, no consciences we came here for one thing and one thing only!" He pulled out a gold coin and held it in the younger man's face. "Gold! Treasure, adventure that is what we came here for."_

_ Dimitri stared down at the coin before snatching it out of the captains hand. "That's three things captain." _

_ "You know what I mean Dimitri!"_

_ "Yes I'm well aware of what we're here for captain but I believe the boy could be of use to us if I could just talk to him for a moment I could probably-"_

_ "No we'll find someone else" the man said preoccupying himself with a trinket they had packed up on the deck awaiting transport._

_ Dimitri blinked at his captain's easy dismissal of the boy's usefulness. "Someone else? You want to find someone else?"_

_ His captain fumbled with the trinket which shifted out of its triangle shape into a diamond with a rotating center. "Yep"_

_ "Captain we have traveled farther than humanity could have ever dreamed, we don't know anything about this place and we're lucky enough to find someone who can help us the moment we get here and you don't want to attempt ask for his help simply because you think we can find someone else."_

_ "Dimitri this is a spaceport, this place is crawling with people who have been sailing across the galaxy we're bound to find someone who can lead us to some treasure or something of value, you can use your little charming skills on them." He all but gave up on the stupid trinket and placed it back in its crate._

_ Dimitri sighed leaning against the side of the ship, knowing there would be no changing the man's mind he decided to change the subject instead. "So did the lieutenant buy it?_

_ The captain scoffed leaning down next to him. "Of course he bought it. How could they not. We're merchants from a separate galaxy that crash landed on an abandoned planet and was forced to travel back on this centuries old ship that we fixed up."_

_ Dimitri nodded. "And the replacement ship?"_

_ The captain smiled. "Bought the biggest ship this place offered. They're delivering it in an hour."_

_ "And the payment? The guards didn't question the currency?"_

_ "Nope. I'm telling you Dimitri if there's one thing I've learned its that no matter where you go money does all the convincing for you. Now stop your worrying we came here for fun and adventure so lets enjoy it." He leaned down to press a kiss to Dimitri's lips which he welcomed pressing himself against the older man._

_ "Sinbad!" _

_ The captain reluctantly pulled away at the sound of his name. "Yes Kale?"_

_ Kale, Jin, Li and Rat stood at the front of the deck tying up crates and barrels preparing them to be transported. The rest of the crew lay below deck packing. "We need your help approving these crates for transfer." _

_ Sinbad rolled his eyes. "I thought that was your job Kale!" Sinbad yelled across the deck._

_ "It is captain but these are from your own personal inventory, we thought that you would like to handle these personally." Sinbad swore in his native language. He turned to Dimitri and winked. "We'll continue this later. Meet me in my quarters tonight and we can finish what we started." He kissed him one last time before crossing the deck and joining the four men. Dimitri watched his captain make his way across the deck anticipating the pleasure that he was sure to have that night, but quickly found his thoughts shifting back to the injured military boy he saved a few minutes prior. He gazed across the Spaceport scanning the docks for the cadet. He looked over alien after alien, very few humans and even less that were dressed in the similar uniform but none were the young man he was looking for. So busy with his search he jumped when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand fell over his eyes. A pair of different but familiar lips pressed against his neck._

_ "Guess who"_

_ Dimitri smirked knowing all to well who it was. "Hmm is it my great great great great great grandson?"_

_ "Don't even joke like that!" Dimitri heard the man chuckle and felt himself being spun around to face a spitting image of himself except with golden blond hair. "Besides the blood results turned out negative."_

_ Dimitri smiled at the younger man. "What are you doing up here Cale? Aren't you supposed to be below deck helping the others?"_

_ Cale grinned back. "Yea but I got bored so I decided to take a break and come topside and find you and maybe have a little fun before we switch ships." He pulled Dimitri closer to him playing with the buttons on his shirt. _

_ Despite the man's teasing Dimitri still had the boy on his mind. "I don't have time to play Cale." he said turning to look over the deck again._

_ Cale sighed resuming his position behind the man holding him close. "He's not there you know." _

_ Dimitri tilted his head to the side in shock. "What? Who?"_

_ Cale smiled against the nape of his neck. "The boy you saved earlier, I saw the whole thing." he said pointing to the docks below. "He ran off followed by those robocops after you boarded the ship." _

_ Dimitri's heart skipped a beat. "Which way did he go?" _

_ Cale slipped his hands back up the front of his shirt tweaking a nipple. "Play with me."_

_ Dimitri pulled away and faced the blonde. "I'm serious Cale which way did he go?"_

_ Cale huffed and hopped up on the side of the ship lounging on the ledge. "Fine if he means that much to you."_

_ Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "What do you mean, means that much to me? He doesn't mean anything to me." Cale gave him a look. "Alright fine yes he means something but I just don't know what it is yet." He collapsed on the ships edge placing his hand on his forehead. "Besides it doesn't even matter Sinbad says he cant help us."_

_ "Aww captain doesn't approve?" Cale teased._

_ Dimitri sighed. "He has his reasons."_

_ "His reasons are stupid." Cale replied throwing something over the side._

_ "It's his ship. If it wasn't for him none of us would be here."_

_ "Oh please Dimitri stop acting like a kicked puppy. One: I found this ship and Audrey and I fixed it up and Two: if it wasn't for you Sinbad would still be wandering around Paris with his mouth open" _

_ Dimitri smiled remembering the look of awe on his captain's face the day the first met. "But he knows how I feel and we had an agreement when we formed this crew."_

_ Cale scoffed. "Please we all made that agreement joining this crew, but you know damn well that hasn't stopped half the crew from ignoring it anyway."_

_ Dimitri looked up and smiled at the man. "So you do have feelings for her highness." _

_ Cale's eyes narrowed. "Don't go there Dimitri, don't. Besides your little military boy went down that road onto the landing bay heading east. He most likely took a ship to one of the nearby planets." He said pointing to the dock that had been launching ships every half hour._

_ Dimitri slammed his fist on the rail realizing the boy was probably long gone by now. "Dammit how am I suppose to find him now!"_

_ "Ask around. With his record someone is bound to know where he's from And if they don't wanna talk this should help get you some answers." Cale smirked at him tossing the flustered Russian a sack of gold._

_ Dimitri caught it blinking at the twenty year old. "But Sinbad-"_

_ "Don't worry about it Esme and I will keep him busy. Now go." he said nodding him off._

_ "Thanks Cale!" he said turning down the planks to the docks._

_ "No problem and remember you owe me!" he called after._

_ Running down the plank he ducked under a crate Jin and Li were carrying. "Hey where are you going?" the twins said in unison._

_ "Uh for a walk. I'll be back." he yelled reassuring the two and disappeared into the crowd._

_ Jin looked across at his brother. "Two gold pieces says he comes back with someone."_

_ "Deal!"_

Coming back to the present Dimitri found himself along the side of the inn. He headed toward the entrance when he heard a soft voice singing in the night.

"Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,

Down by the Walls of Wapping, I met a sailor gay,

Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,

Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again."

Dimitri looked up and could hear the melody pour down from the roof.

"His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as soles,

May happiness attend him wherever he may go,

From Tower Hill, Blackwall, I will wander, weep and mourn,

All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return."

Spotting a stack of barrels along the side of the inn Dimitri sought after the singing voice. Still retaining the skills of is youth from scaling the royal palace walls, he climbed up to find the source of the song.

"My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,

And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,

His fortune doth exceed 300,000 in gold,

And he frowns upon his son, 'cause he loves a sailor bold."

Dimitri gripped the sides of the chimney and swung to the next ledge.

"A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,

True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold:

Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,

To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar."

Pulling himself up onto the ledge careful to avoid any windows he crouched just below the roofs edge. Peering over the landing his eyes focused on the figure leaned against the chimney. Still in his uniform fro that morning the young cadet sat with his eyes closed unable to see him, singing his song into the night breeze.

"My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,

And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,

Where many a pretty blooming girl we did behold,

Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold."

Dimitri stood there entranced by the other males song, having heard the song himself when he was younger.

"My name it is James, a merchant's son fair,

And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,"

Unable to help himself, Dimitri sang along with the tune quietly at first.

"While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold-"

"There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold." Dimitri finished aloud startling the boy.

Jim nearly jumped off the roof hearing the voice chime in behind him behind him. He turned around to see the sailor from that morning climbing on to the roof next to him. "You! How did you- Where did you-"

"Hey easy easy. I wanted to see if you we're ok." Dimitri said sitting in front of the boy. "I'm Dimitri." he extended his hand to the younger man.

Jim stared at the hand and swallowed nervously accepting it. "Jim, Jim Hawkins" he looked around to see if there was anyone else there. "How did you find me?"

"I asked around, you built up quite a reputation for yourself Jim."

"Yea what they say? They talk about how much of a nuisance I am or how I'm nothing but trouble?" Jim said trying hard not to care about what the people from around here told the sailor about him.

Dimitri smirked . "Yea something like that." Jim shook his head. It was clear no one would ever change their mind about him. "But I know better. Anyone who can sit up here and sing about someone they love can't be all bad. That's a very old song how do you know it?" he asked inching closer to the shocked cadet.

"I- I heard it as a kid. My mother would sing it at night when she missed my father when he went away." Jim looked away from the man pulling his knees close.

"Your father his away now?" Dimitri asked noticing the sadness in the boy's eyes.

Jim snorted. "Yea you could say that."

"So your singing because you miss him?

Jim face heated up in anger at the thought of missing his father. "No! I would never! He- he abandoned us!" Jim put his head in his knees trying to calm down. "When I was a kid he would go away on trips and I would sit up here on this roof every night and wait for him to come back. I would hear my mother singing while she cleaned up after all the guests went to bed." he nodded over to the window. Dimitri carefully leaned over and peered into the nearby window. A woman crouched in the corner of a large dining room picking up shards of a shattered dish, with tears in her eyes. Jim lay his head on his forearms staring at the man. "Then one day he left and never came back and my mother never sang for him again."  
>"I'm sorry I didn't know. I was abandoned as well." Jim looked up in surprise. "When I turned eight my parents felt I had become too much of a burden on them and I was sent away to work in the royal palace. Years later when I was twelve I found out that they had died from disease, having no one left in the world I was forced to settle with working as a palace kitchen boy for the rest of my life." Dimitri didn't know why he was sharing this with the younger man, he never once mentioned his childhood to anyone, not even to Sinbad or Cale. Perhaps he really did have feelings for the boy. "So if you're not singing about your father, who are you singing for? Who is your sailor bold?"<p>

Jim's cheeks burned with embarrassment realizing he had been singing his feelings for the man. Dimitri inched closer reading the boy's face, knowing exactly what his answer was he cupped the cadet's chin and leaned down pressing his lips to the other brunette's. Jim froze for a moment shocked by the sudden kiss. Feeling the man slip his tongue inside Jim relaxed melting into the other man's mouth letting the soft appendage play with his own. Reaching up he laced his fingers in chestnut hair, feeling his chest flutter at the thought of actually having his sailor in his arms. He prayed it wasn't a dream. Moaning into the man's mouth Jim felt himself being pressed harder against the chimney.

Shifting his weight trying to get a better angle Dimitri placed his hand on Jim's chest adding more pressure than he intended. Jim pulled away from the kiss sharply gasping in pain. "Jim are you ok?" Dimitri asked worried having completely forgotten about the boy's injuries. Jim nodded clutching his chest waiting for the pain to subside. "Here show me where it hurts." Jim complied lifting his shirt not entirely sure how it would help. Peeling back his uniform he revealed a deep purple and red bruise running up his left side across his ribs. Jim flinched away feeling Dimitri trail his fingers over the sensitive flesh. "Hold still" Jim watched as the sailor reached beneath his shirt producing a light blue crystal tied around his neck. Removing it he placed it against Jim's chest where it began to glow brighter. Jim's eyes widened watching Dimitri remove the crystal from his chest and placed his hand over the wound. He gasped feeling his chest pulse where the mans hand lay. Looking down he watched the glowing hand print fade away along with his bruise.

Finished with his chest Dimitri brought the crystal up repairing his busted lip and swollen eye. Jim sat frozen unsure how to react to what just happened. He felt up his chest and face feeling no pain.

"H-how did you?"

Dimitri looked up at him putting the crystal away. "Don't panic, just listen to me. I'm not from here."

"Yea sure." Jim nodded nervously. "Cause y'know clearly people from here don't have glowing crystals that heal people instantly."

Dimitri shook his head. "No I'm not from here as in this time. I'm from the past Jim. I was born in 1905 in Russia and was living in Paris in 1926."

"Of course how could I not obviously see that your from 1,476 years ago and from earth which you know blew up 400 years ago but your from the past go on." Jim shifted uncomfortably , subtly trying to inch away only to be met with the cold press of stone bricks.

Dimitri sighed knowing the boy wasn't believing a word he was saying but continued to explain anyway. "I know this all seems crazy but my captain he found a way to travel through time and he and I have put together a crew traveling through time and space. Come with me Jim we can travel the galaxy together."

Jim bit his lip, his eyes shifted quickly looking for a quick escape route away from the delusional man. Oh Jim what have you gotten yourself into now? He laughed nervously nodding his head. "Come with you yeah sure sounds cool just give me a second to-" Jim ducked and rolled away from the man, nearly falling off the roof he made a break for his room.

Dimitri blinked barley realizing what just happened. He ran after the boy just in time to catch his arm in the closing window. "Whoa hey wait!"

"Get away your insane!" Jim yelled pushing against the window trying to get the man's arm back out.

Dimitri winced in pain feeling his arm being pinched between the two shutters. "Jim just listen to me!" The Russian reared back throwing all of his body weight into the shutters sending them both tumbling into Jim's room. Jim scrambled to his feet desperately trying to reach the door. He fumbled with the lock as Dimitri advanced closer.

Dimitri stepped behind the boy catching his hand on the knob slamming shut just as Jim got it open. Flipping the boy around he placed a hand over his mouth holding the younger man's arm at his side he used the rest of his body weight to firmly press the nineteen year old into the door. "I know this sounds insane but you have to believe me."

Jim whined against the hand over his mouth terrified for his safety. His face streaked in fear he nodded to the stronger man.

Dimitri shushed him. "Trust me Jim I know what you're feeling right now. I thought the same thing when I first heard it but its the truth. I'm not here to hurt you I just want to talk." He slowly removed his hand and loosened his grip giving the younger man some breathing room.

Jim gasped trying to make sense of things. "How- how can you be- What do you want with me?"

"We need your help Jim. We've never traveled this far and as you can imagine we aren't exactly familiar with the area. We could use any help we could possibly get and in all honesty your one of the most genius spacers on this side of the galaxy. We could really use you on our ship Jim, but truthfully that's not exactly why I followed you here. From the first moment I saw you on the docks I just couldn't get you off my mind and I know you feel the same way."

Jim did god he did but this was all just to good to be true. Everything he had ever wanted was suddenly being tossed into his lap and he didn't have an answer for the man. Jim had his life here and his mother, Doppler and B.E.N.. He didn't just want to leave it all behind like it was nothing to him, but god he wanted more, he needed to follow his dreams and chart his own course. Jim bit his lip thinking back on his mothers words; 'You can't go your whole life ruining every good opportunity that comes your way, cause one day Jim there won't be anymore.' "Where would we go?"

Dimitri smiled. "Anywhere we want. We're a crew of adventurers, we go wherever life takes us." pushing the boy back to the door he curled his arms around the boy's waist nipping at the at the crook in his neck.

Jim felt a rush of excitement flow down to his groin and bucked against the older man wrapping his arms around the Russian. "Sounds like a plan. When do we set sail?"

Dimitri brought Jim's legs up around his hips feeling the cadet's arousal pushing up against his own. "The morning after tomorrow."

Jim nodded in approval unable to form words anymore. He curled his fingers in man's hair crashing their lips together. Dimitri's hand's traveled up his sides unbuttoning the the front of his uniform pulling it off. Breaking the kiss Jim hastily pulled his undershirt over his head tossing it to the floor feeling his skin grow hotter. Dimitri pulled them away from the wall moving them to Jim's bed he deposited the cadet and kneeled between his legs. Jim pulled him down for another kiss tugging on his lip playfully. Dimitri smirked pulling off his shirt he popped the fly on Jim's military pants slipping his hand beneath palming the boy's erection. Jim moaned bucking into the man's hand, dark green eyes stared up at him intensely watching his every twitch and shudder. Dimitri stopped his teasing pulling his boxers and pants past his hips while Jim kicked off his boots so he could get them all the way off. Leaning down he sucked the tip of his member into his mouth running his tongue along the underside. Jim gasped feeling the warm wetness encasing his cock, he bit his lip to keep from crying out and thrust into his sailor's hot mouth. Dimitri moaned working his way up and down Jim's hardening prick tasting precum on his tongue. Jim clutched at Dimitri's scalp trying to force himself deeper. Dimitri choked and held the squirming cadet's hips still. Inhaling through his nose the Russian swallowed as much as he could until his nose rested at the base of the teenagers cock. Jim threw his head back panting harshly feeling the man's throat close around him.

"Dimitri" Jim gritted out unable to control himself any longer. "Oh fuck! More more please Dimitri anything just-" Jim turned his face into his pillow clutching it tightly unable to finish his sentence.

Dimitri pulled off at the boy's request, spreading Jim's legs wider he unfastened his own pants sliding them off. He noticed the nervous look on the boy's face and pulled him close. "Have you ever?" Jim looked away shaking his head. Dimitri smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Just relax I'll go slow. Do you have any lube?"

Jim's eyes shifted to his nightstand. "My solar surfer lube its in the drawer." Dimitri fished around for it giving Jim a questioning look. "Don't worry its safe on skin and avoids any embarrassing questions from a nosy mother." Dimitri chuckled, pouring a decent amount on to his fingers he looked at Jim to see if he was ready. Jim gave him the ok and did his best to relax. Dimitri started off with one finger sliding in past the second knuckle, Jim wiggled uncomfortably trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling. Dimitri added a second finger scissoring his insides feeling the teen clench around him. The boy was tight, Dimitri did his best to stretch him out as much as he could. Jim whimpered feeling himself being stretched, thrusting against the fingers working inside him, he bit down hard when Dimitri added a third. Dimitri leaned up trailing kisses up his chest he curled his fingers looking for something that would make the process more enjoyable for the boy. Jim moaned loudly arching his back letting Dimitri know he found it. Thrusting his fingers against the bundle of nerves Dimitri continued nipping and kissing the squirming cadet beneath him. Jim clutched the mans shoulders, nails biting in deep, he moaned grinding down hard fucking himself on the sailor's fingers.

"Oh god fuck! So-so good!" Jim panted in his ear.

Dimitri smiled against his neck thrusting in again. "You don't know how much."

Jim's breathing hitched feeling him hit that spot again. He gripped at the man's wrist halting his movements. "Then show me. Fuck me Dimitri."

Dimitri stared down at the cadet, stretching his fingers experimentally making sure he was ready. Jim pulled Dimitri's fingers out tired of the sailor being so gentle. "Do it, I can handle it." he said reaching between Dimitri's legs giving him a few play full tugs.

Dimitri hissed at the sensation around his neglected cock. How could he say no to that? Giving into the cadet he pushed him back on to the sheets spreading him wide, he slicked himself up one last time lining up with the boy's entrance before thrusting in. Jim groaned gripping the sheets in pain feeling himself being filled. Dimitri inched in slowly pausing when he felt his hips touch the boys backside giving him some time to adjust. Jim bit down on to his shoulder closing his eyes tightly trying to get used to the stretch.

Dimitri gasped at how tight the boy still was, he slid out slowly before thrusting back in building up a rhythm. Relaxing into the man Jim opened his eyes noticing the faintly glowing cyan tattoo of a hammer and sickle with a star tipping of the end of the blade wrapped around the man's shoulder and bicep. Jim ran his fingers across it mesmerized at the illuminating color matching the crystal still dangling from the mans neck. Feeling the sailor begin to pick up speed Jim instinctively wrapped his legs around the man's waist, moaning he pushed down to meet with the older man's thrusts. Another harsh thrust over his prostate and Jim arched his back crying out in pleasure. Becoming lost in the mans quick pace he stared up at galaxy mural above his bed watching the colors shift from nebula to star system. Comets racing past his blurry vision he imagined sailing among the stars with his sailor holding him close, the winds of the etherium against their skin he felt his heart soar. Jim gripped Dimitri's shoulders tightly and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Dimitri take me with you."he half sobbed. "Please take me with you away from here."

Dimitri whined thrusting harder placing kisses on the side of his face. "Anything Jim, hnn god anything for you."

"More harder!" Jim cried out loudly, nails scratching crisscrosses down his back as Dimitri switched angles hitting his spot again and again.

Dimitri crushed his mouth against his muffling his screams trying to keep the boy quiet. Slowing his pace he pulled out completely turning him on his stomach. Dimitri presses his head into the pillow giving him something to scream into so they won't be discovered. Sliding back in he kissed up the boy's spine lacing his fingers with the cadet's tightly. "Ya tebya lyublyu" he said just below a whisper into the base of his neck.

Jim couldn't make sense of the words and was too far gone to even try to decipher what language it was. Feeling his orgasm grow closer Jim reached beneath himself and stroked in time with Dimitri's thrusts.

Dimitri groaned rolling his hips, feeling his own orgasm creep up on him as he fucked the cadet harder. Grinding down hard he forced Jim's hand away replacing it with his own stroking the boy to completion.

Jim bit into the pillow crying out he spilled on to the sheets. Dimitri followed soon after feeling Jim's insides clamp down around his cock. The sailor rocked into him riding out the last of his orgasm before slumping on top of the exhausted cadet. They laid still for a few minutes their breathing shallow coming down from their high. Dimitri rolled off realizing he was crushing the boy and pulled him close.

Jim shuddered feeling empty, every nerve in his body still hyper sensitive. He curled into Dimitri's side laying his head on his chest, their legs intertwining. "Dimitri."

"Hmm?"

"If I go with you will I be able to come back?" Jim asked thinking about leaving his mother behind and how he promised himself he would never abandon her.

Dimitri stared down at the younger man in his arms and smiled. "Of course you can. With our time travel we can have you back here as if you never left."

"Really?"

Dimitri nodded kissing him. "Its perfect Jim we got the largest ship in the entire Spaceport, we can go anywhere anytime and see things no one else has."

"Where did you get this?" Jim asked playing with the crystal around his neck.

Dimitri untied it and held it closer for the boy to see. "We found these after discovering Atlantis."

Jim laughed at the man's statement. "Atlantis yea sure."

"What's so funny?"

"Atlantis really? Isn't that supposed to be a myth?"

Dimitri smirked ruffling his hair. "Oh yea like treasure Planet wasn't a myth."

Jim closed his mouth letting the thought dawn on him realizing the man was right. "Ok fine so Atlantis is real. So what's the deal with these crystals anyway? They can heal anyone?"

"The can do more than that Jim. They slow down our aging allowing the wearer to live for thousands of years and still remain young. And over time they begin to hold our life force, without them we'll die."

Jim looked up at him in surprise "Wait your immortal? How old are you? How long have you been doing this?"

Dimitri laughed. "Relax I'm not that old Jim I'm still my original age, we only had these crystals for a few months so you can't tell that I'm no longer aging, but in about ten years or so I'll still look 22. You'll find out soon enough when we set sail." Dimitri gazed up at the mural above them fascinated watching the galaxies shift. "It's beautiful."

"It's even better in person."

"You've seen it?" Dimitri asked watching the gas and dust clouds swirling around and collapsing into themselves.

"Some of it, definitely not all." He watched Dimitri's face light up when the vibrant colors danced back and forth through the etherium merging into the next space phenomenon.

"What's that?" Dimitri pointed at the newly formed image. Arcs of turquoise and purple stretched across the ceiling shaping the interstellar cloud spiraling into a helix of star clusters.

"That's the Lagoon Nebula it's almost half way across the galaxy. And that's the Coral Galaxy ohh and that's the Nebula Permuesa! I actually got to see that one being made." Jim chuckled. "Almost got sucked into a black hole in the process though when the star went supernova,would not recommend doing that by the way."

Dimitri looked down at the ambitious cadet loving the look of excitement on his face as he talked about his adventures. He cupped the boy's face pulling him in for a kiss never wanting to let go.

Jim laced their fingers together holding his sailor close remembering his foreign words. "Dimitri what did you say to me before when we were having sex?" Jim asked breaking away. "You said Ya tebya lyublyu. What does that mean?"

Dimitri's eyes widened in shock understanding the words. Had he really said that? He knew he was falling for the boy, he knew the moment he first saw him at the docks he would not deny that , but he never thought he would become so lost in the boy that he would ever utter those words again. The thought made him uneasy, he cared for the boy he did but to give himself completely to him, Dimitri still wasn't sure if he could allow that again after everything that's happened in his life. "Its Russian for talk softly" Dimitri lied. "You had been making a lot of noise and I didn't want any one to hear us."

Jim's face fell, "Oh uh ok sorry about that. Yeah I guess that would have been a big problem if we were caught." The mans had sounded a lot more loving than simple request for him to be quiet but he didn't push the matter further. He lay his head on his sailor's chest feeling himself grow tired.

Dimitri pulled him close resting his head on top of the younger's pulling the sheets up around them against his better judgment. The smart thing to do would have been to slip out and return to the ship as soon as the boy fell asleep leaving him a note of where they would be. Dimitri shook his head dismissing a conman's thoughts and drifted off with his cadet, the light of the cosmos reflecting down on them.


End file.
